Anthea
Current Events After coming into agreement with the other adventurers, the four adventurers set their sights on forming a new adventurer’s guild. After taking leave through Guildmaster Jonaven, along with her goblin kitchen hands (Kranko, Jimmy, Timmy, Simmy, Kimmy, and Craig) the group went in pursuit of a new place to call home. Upon arrival to the manor, the group met with delegation Prince Lung as well as several retainers. Within a week, the guild was loosely established, and the adventurer’s set upon the task to retrieve the remaining wizards the delegation was in charge of. After aiding a local village with their bandit problem, Anthea helped free prisoners being held captive by the bandits. She met a dragon born which reminded her of her mentor by the name of Drak Frost - an optimistic and friendly character who was willing to join the ranks of the guild. Upon returning to the guild hall, Drak took interest in Anthea’s cooking and sought training under Anthea as an assistant cook. Drak and Anthea became fast friends, and bunk mates above the kitchens. During a two week adventuring break, together they were able to secure ingredients from a local farmer in exchange for guild protection of his family. History In pursuit of achieving her journey to enlightenment from her monastery, Anthea entered into the Adventurer’s Guild to by recommendation through Angela. Anthea was a guild artisan, specialsing in cooking, which saw her become head cook for the guild for several years of her stay. Coming complacient with her monk training as well as sudden news regarding her Order, Anthea took leave as head chef to pursue adventuring in hopes she could find the answers she set out to seek Appearance Unlike most wood elves from her home, Anthea is small in stature for her age. Allowing her to be nimble but lacking the significant strength of most fighters. Although relatively scrawny growing up, through her training she developed a slightly muscular build. Her hair, lighter than her skin, often remains in a braid that falls to her hips. Her face is lightly freckled which are often difficult to see under her spectacles which cover majority of her face. Personality Personality Trait I’m driven by a wanderlust that led me away from home. Ideal Free thinking. Inquiry and curiosity are the pillars of progress. Bond I have a family, but I have no idea where they are. One day, I hope to see them again. Flaw I am easily distracted by the promise of information. Relationships Caramel Sweet After leaving her clan, Anthea settled down in a local town where she met Grosnog in a tavern. Looking for work to make ends meet, Grosnog allowed Anthea to work at his stu shop. Grosnog knew of Anthea wanting to learn to fight, and using his contacts with the Order of the Azer; set Anthea on her path to the Order. After the events at the Order and the current events, Grosnog made contact. Meeting at the guild’s bar, Grosnog revealed that he was a female changling who knew of the attack at the Order. Anthea invited her to the guild but both agreed to keep their true relationship secret for now. Drak Frost Assistant chef and bunk mate to Anthea. Their close friendship sees them often in adventures in pursuit of creating the best meals for the guild. Bonding over similar alignments and both being outsiders within their clans - their bond is unbreakable and Anthea is willing to help Drak in any predicament. Category:Player Category:Active Category:Characters